Everything Needs To Be Understood
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: 17 year old Mitsumi Tomoyo is talking to people online, but she steps across a boy that she seems to know. She is learning to understand the powers of her family's gene. OCXNeku OCXJoshua
1. Chatroom & We Meet Again?

In this fanfic, I base it to the game with the same characters; just they are alive in this not in UG but RG.

There is some recounts of things that happens in the game that is about it.

Disclaimer: And of course I wouldn't own this.

Enjoy! :3

* * *

::Intro::

"Hey, uhm Mitsumi?"

"Yes Katsumi?"

"Who are you talking to?" The girl had shoulder-length indigo coloured hair with a few strands over her face, her dark violet eyes glanced from her magazine she was reading while laying on the bed to the other girl.

"Just some random peeps." She tied her chin-length light-brown hair into two ponytails and her green eyes continued watching the screen of multi colour messages appeared on the screen rather fast.

"Okay," Katsumi smiled and continued back to reading her magazine.

Mitsumi was getting bored of just sitting there reading the messages come up faster. She thought she should type something up and see if someone responds.

**Madam-Sapphire:** I am saying yo peeps, but can you tone down the txt types? They are freakin' annoying dude!

She watched the screen of many people ignoring her, Mitsumi sighed, but then she saw someone had aimed a statement to her in a full sentence too.

**Music-Player: **Madam-Sapphire I would have to agree with you, they are really annoying, and they hurt the eyesight too.

Mitsumi smiled, "Well, I'll never..."

**Madam-Sapphire:** Music-Player Yes, indeed they do. Plus what they are always talking about gets REALLY freakin' annoying. :|

**Music-Player:** Madam-Sapphire So you're not a fan of CAT?

**Madam-Sapphire:** Music-Player Well, I never said I wasn't a fan.

**Music-Player:** Madam-Sapphire Wanna get out of this chat room?

**Madam-Sapphire:** Music-Player Yes, indeed I do, I just was waiting for someone I could talk too. :D

**Music-Player:** Madam-Sapphire I'll PC you.

Mitsumi then had signed herself out of that chat room and waited, she let her fingers tap on the desk as she waited. Then another screen popped up.

**Music-Player:** Sorry I took so long, I had to help my mom out.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Don't worry; my boredom can't get any worse pause wait it just did. Hehe.

**Music-Player:** Not a fan of large crowds?

**Madam-Sapphire:** Definitely so! Eugh...being with a group of like... counts fingers 1...2...3....4...5 people freak me out! -_-

**Music-Player:** Is that so?

**Madam-Sapphire:** nods Yes. :3

**Music-Player:** What is with the smiles you keep putting in?

**Madam-Sapphire:** shrugs A habit, my friend got me into it, haha.

Mitsumi rolled her eyes, if this was a girl she surely can test them a bit, she smirked, maybe letting them know a little about her is okay, after all she isn't really human.

"Anyone talking?" Katsumi questioned flipping a page of her magazine.

"Yeah, some person."

"Boy or girl?"

"I'm just 'bout ta ask."

**Madam-Sapphire:** You're taking a while to reply.

**Music-Player:** Sorry, I'm multi-tasking.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Oh so you're can do something of a quality in femineity, sweet dude. xD

Mitsumi is having fun playing around with this person. She smirked to herself, this is way better than when she teased her friends back in The Game.

**Music-Player:** Are you boy or girl?

**Madam-Sapphire:** Think about it, my user name is madam that's easy to figure out. What 'bout yourself?

**Music-Player:** Sorry and I am a guy.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Interesting~ x3

**Music-Player:** How old are you?

**Madam-Sapphire:** I am 17, and you?

**Music-Player:** 15 and no I do not lie about my age.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Ooh, I pick someone younger than me. Well of course, I have the best taste! Hehe x3

**Music-Player:** you're creepy, but that is funny I have to admit.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Well I am glad ya think so dude. :D

**Music-player:** You surely have a weird habit.

**Madam-Sapphire:** I should say the same for yourself there.

**Music-Player:** Huh?

Mitsumi smirked, as she watched the many messages of the evil dots (A/N: I call of "..." multiple times the evil dots. X3)

**Music-Player:** Wait a moment! Please tell me you aren't getting at that!

**Madam-Sapphire:** I may and I may not~ x3 hehe

**Music -Player:** ...................Please explain your meaning.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Aw ruin my fun, haha, okay I meant what you probably thought, now what was that thought on? Hmm? ;D

**Music-Player:** ......Uh..........

**Madam-Sapphire:** smiles Oh it is quite alright dude, don't be embarrassed about it, it is quite normal for a boy your age.

**Music-Player:** ........I've never done that.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Wow, and I have never met a boy whom hasn't masturbated. O.O

**Music-Player:** State it why don't you...

**Madam-Sapphire:** I ain't saying it ain't normal I am just saying I haven't met a boy who hasn't is all. :\ so don't get all flustered.

**Music-Player:** I'm not getting flustered abou tit.

**Music-Player:** *about it

**Madam-Sapphire:** Ooh I know what's on your mind now! ;3

**Music-Player:** Wait that was an accident!

**Madam-Sapphire:** What wanna see some?

**Music-Player:** See some what?

**Madam-Sapphire:** Never mind.

**Music-Player:** blinks in realization Nononononono!

**Madam-Sapphire:** Aw I'm sure ya do! X3

**Music-Player:** ...........

**Madam-Sapphire:** Aw don't go silent on me now :( y'know what, I can help you out x3

**Music-Player:** WHAT?

**Madam-Sapphire:** smirks I can help you out with masturbating if ya wanna.

**Music-Player:** Wait a second! I didn't say a thing about this!

**Madam-Sapphire:** Aw you think it is weird? I said before it is normal.

**Music-Player:** you're not giving me a choice are you?

**Madam-Sapphire:** Nope! ^_^

"Mitsumi, if you get bored, I can just go home." Katsumi stated.

"Oh if you want to you can." Mitsumi smiled back at her friend, "You can take the magazine home too."

"Really? Thanks!" Katsumi grinned, "Well, mom would be getting worried about me, so I should head off. Later Mitsy." With that the younger girl walked out of the bedroom and the apartment altogether, hearing a closing of the front door.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Sorry, sending my friend home, what was I saying?

**Music-Player:** That CAT's awesome?

Mitsumi laughed, "This kid is priceless!"

**Madam-Sapphire:** waggles finger you're not getting off the chain that easily.

**Music-Player:** Damn it...

**Madam-Sapphire:** C'mon, first, are you home alone? In a public room or place or just your bedroom?

**Music-Player:** Bedroom and my mom just left.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Good~ grins now we can have time to ourselves without getting interrupted.

**Music-Player:** O-okay...

**Madam-Sapphire:** Webcam?

**Music-Player:** Yeah but I don't like using it.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Okay, what are you sitting on?

**Music-Player:** M-my Bed.

**Madam-Sapphire:** Perfect spot. Okay, I will start off like this. crawls over the top of you looks down and smiles

**Music-Player:** looks up at you shyly uhm, I am really not used to this, you can start still.

**Madam-Sapphire:** nods I understand, leans in and starts kissing you neck

**Music-Player:** What do you look like?

Mitsumi froze, "Oh boy..." she was debating whether she should say what she really looks like or tell a lie after all this boy could actually be lying as well but he decided to tell the truth because she hates lying.

**Madam-Sapphire:** I have light brown hair that is just down to my chin, green eyes, my body is toned, and my breasts are really nothing to brag about, if you need numbers I'll give them.

**Music-Player:** No numbers.

**Madam-Sapphire:** nods starts licking at your neck

**Music-Player:** blinks squirms slightly

**Madam-Sapphire:** smirks Starts sucking on your neck

Mitsumi is one whom like the fresh chickens to tease, "This will be fun once he starts up."

**Music-Player:** moans a little still squirming

**Madam-Sapphire:** Hey, do you want to do this?

**Music-Player:** Not really, why you gotta be somewhere?

**Madam-Sapphire:** Yes sorta, I know a better idea, how about we meet today?

**Music-Player:** What makes you think we are in the same city?

**Madam-Sapphire:** You live in Shibuya? I do.

**Music-Player:** You live here too? Small world...

**Madam-Sapphire:** laughs Yes I do, so how about we meet up at Hachiko? You can bring your friends with you, remember in an hour meet me there.

**Music-Player:** How will I know it is you?

**Madam-Sapphire:** You'll know :3 Later bro.

Mitsumi then went offline...

It had been around half an hour now and at the Hachiko statue sat a group of five. They seemed to be waiting for someone this fine Sunday morning. (A/N: Sundays are only fine when you can sleep in to AT LEAST 12pm. X3)

"Yo Phones, who is this person yo' makin' us wait for?" The blonde boy with the skull beanie on his head questioned.

"Are they a relative?" The brunette girl with the glasses questioned.

"Are they a special person to you?" The blonde girl with the same fashion sense as the blonde boy asked with a curious smile.

"Hee hee, I bet they are a lover to you or something." The silver-haired boy (A/N: I don't see how his hair is silver, it's more of a greyish-blonde colour -_- where do people come up with these colours!?) stated with a smirk.

"No just someone I know." The orange haired boy with the headphones stated keeping the urge to not yell at Joshua.

"But Neku, you just called us telling us to meet here, when we did you said that we're waiting for someone." Shiki stated hugging Mr. Mew tighter to her chest.

The whole group were cut off by someone shouting out, "SWEET AS DUDES!"

They all turned to the direction it came from and there came a girl up in the air on a skateboard about to land on the ground again, being careful about the people below. "WOO!" when she landed she just stood on the skateboard as it roll to a stop. "Heh, I win," she then looked over her shoulder shouting out, "KATSUMI I WIN!"

"Mitsumi you never said it was a race!" Another girl came sprinting towards the other girl.

Mitsumi grinned, "Well, yo' should know what I am like now,"

Katsumi sighed, she wore a white V-necked wrist-length-sleeved thigh-length dress, a red three-inch wide belt around her waist tied in a bow at the back and a pair of white knee-high lace-up boots on her feet. "Well, at least you're not bored."

Mitsumi wore something completely different, she wore a white low-round-necked basketball t-shirt with blue edging around the armholes and blue number 15 on the front and blue writing on the back saying 'Skater Chic', she also put on a pair of knee-length black shorts, a pair of red ankle-high converses, a pair of black wrist-length fingerless gloves on her hands and a black cap on her head sideways with silver stitching showing that says 'Ai' in fancy stitching. She then got off her skateboard and stood on a particular end making it flip up and she grabbed it with her hand and tucked it under her shoulder, "That is one true answer there Kat."

Shiki blinked in surprise, "MITSUMI! KATSUMI!" she then ran over to the girl leaving her other group in shock and confusion. "OMG, it is so~ good to see you right now!"

Mitsumi giggled, "Yo girl, what I never guessed, got yo'self some boyfriends, eh Shiki? Aw, our little shy Shiki finally is growin' up."

Katsumi glanced over to the group that Shiki had come from, "So how is Eri?"

"She's doing well, I saw her just yesterday."

"Sweet." Mitsumi then smiled, "Anyway, I am meant to be meeting someone here, it has been an hour since I told him that I would meet him."

Shiki glanced over to her group, Joshua had walked up to Shiki, Mitsumi and Katsumi, and tossed a few strands of his hair out of his face, "So, you're Mitsumi Tomoyo, I hear a great deal about you and your Skating stunts."

"Well, nice seeing you again too Joshua."

"Heh, good seeing you dear."

"Aw, I was missed by yo'~!" Mitsumi grinned, "I'm happy now bro."

"Hey wanna meet my friends while you wait?" Shiki asked with a smile.

"Why, certainly young lady." Mitsumi stated with a slight laugh.

Shiki then grabbed Katsumi and Mitsumi's hands and pulled them over to Beat, Neku and Rhyme. "Hey guys, I like you to meet my friends," she stated with a confident smile.

Mitsumi nodded upwards, "Sup yo, the name's Mitsumi Tomoyo, nice meeting yo' bro."

Katsumi smiled an innocent smile, "Hello, I'm Katsumi Yuki, but you can call me Kat or Kitty."

"Neku Sakuraba." Neku mumbled in his collar.

"Call me Beat, yo'!" Beat stated.

"I'm Rhyme, Beat's little sister." She stated with a smile.

Joshua went into his thought stance, "Well, you said you were waiting for someone? We are too, Neku said someone that he just knows told him to meet him here in an hour from when they contacted him," he then tossed a few strands of his hair out of his face again, and giggled, "I still think they may be a lover or something."

Mitsumi furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm meeting someone I spoke online an hour ago,"

Neku looked up to look into Mitsumi's lively green orbs, "By any chances you're Madam-Sapphire?"

Mistumi sighed and shrugged, "You caught me! Yes, Music-Player," she then giggled doing the same gesture that Joshua did, "I am Madam-Sapphire."

"Wait, you knew it was Neku?" Shiki asked, "And you were waiting for Neku?"

"Yes, the way yo' described him made me realize it was yo' dude." Mitsumi explained, "I described to him what I look like so he should've figure it out as I yo' ran over to me."

Joshua sighed placing a hand to his forehand, "So you could've told us you were coming instead of making your famous entrances."

"And yo' gotta stop staying at that café and stay at my place for once, bro!"

Joshua giggled, "Aw, someone loves me that much?"

"Yes and no, I like yo' though love is a strong word." Mistumi looked up at the sky and noticed clouds are covering the sky, "It is going to rain soon."

Neku slid his headphones off his head and left it around his neck and looked up to the sky as well, "The weather forecast was showers and maybe a thunder storm." He stated.

"Well, we should probably head home if it is going to be a storm soon." Rhyme said.

"I got my cell on me, yo' can call yo' family and tell them yo' satying at my place until the storm clears, that's when it hits you tell them 'kay?" Mitsumi stated placing her skateboard back on the ground and standing on it.

"So wanna head to the A-East?" Shiki asked hugging Mr. Mew tighter to her chest.

Katsumi smiled, "I do!"

"We'll stop at some shops on the way, I wanna get something." Mitsumi stated swaying back and forth on her skateboard.

"If the rain hasn't hit yet, we can head over to WildKat café." Joshua giggled.

Neku sighed, "I never get a say in these things do I?"

Beat slapped Neku on the back, "Don't worry yo' it won't be that bad."

"That's what you say every time." Neku mumbled.

Everyone began going on ahead, Mitsumi stayed behind still looking up at the sky and she whispered, "...Everything happens for a reason, everything happens during time, anything can start in less than a season, but what will they find?" she then started rolling on her skateboard to catch up with the others.

Once she did, Joshua lagged behind and started talking to Mitsumi, "So, dear, had any problems lately?"

"No I haven't Mr. Big Composer," Mitsumi joked still rolling along on her skateboard at a slow speed. "Do they know?"

"That I am the Composer? Yes, they were in the game, as you should remember." Joshua stated tossing a few strands of hair out of his face again, "Hee hee, how you start talking to my proxy?"

Mitsumi giggled as well, "Well, it was a crowded chat room, we spoke on PC instead, he made a few spelling errors that I teased him about." She had a smirk on her face by then, "Example, 'abou tit',"

"Hmm, interesting, never knew he had it in him."

"He's never masturbated too, remember what I suggest with the guys when I first speak to them." Mitsumi stated looking up to the sky again, "Random subject; I really wish for snow."

Joshua giggled, "Remember, you can control anything."

"I know, but I like letting things naturally come." Mitsumi smiled, "Hey I wanna race you,"

"What? Do I have to?"

"Fine, I'll ask Beat." She then made her skateboard roll faster so she could reach the rest, "Beat, wanna race? And no I'll run as well."

Beat grinned, "Hell yeah!"

Rhyme smiled, "Okay, ready?" Beat and Mitsumi nodded as Mitsumi picked up her skateboard and tucked it under her arm again. "GO!" Mitsumi and Beat began running fast, Beat in the lead, running through the crowd dodging the people that were near them as they ran faster while at the Scramble, they ran north to 104, and up Dogenzaka by this time, Mitsumi was in front.

"C'MON BEAT!" Mitsumi chuckled, "You're going too slow bro!"

By the time Mitsumi had said that they had arrived at A-East, she blinked, realizing they had already reached here, Beat stopped running, Mitsumi laughed, the others had caught up and glancing between both of them, seeing that Beat was panting slightly and Mistumi was grinning. "Who won?" Rhyme and Shiki asked.

"I DID!"Mitsumi cheered jumping up and down.

Rhyme chuckled tucking her arms behind her back, "Seems like Beat lost his first race."

"Bwah~!" Beat yelled covering his face with his arms with only his wide eyes visible. "Rhyme! Don't have to say that yo'!"

Mitsumi patted Beat on the back, "It is okay, bro, don't worry about it."

Neku chuckled watching the scene of Beat, Rhyme and Mitsumi. Shiki glanced back over her shoulder at Neku whom was now smiling. "Yes, Mitsy does that to people," she stated watching the scene as Mitsumi went under Rhyme's legs and stood up carefully making sure she was on her back securely, Neku glanced over to Shiki, "she knows a way to get into the hearts of people that seem like her, I am glad we met, or I wouldn't've known about the game without her help." She smiled, "I'm surprised she likes me better than Eri."

Mistumi blinked and glanced over to Shiki, Neku and Joshua as Beat stood up next to her and Rhyme – the young girl was hitching a ride on Mitsumi's back – looking around the area. "Where is Kat?" Beat asked.

"Wow, that's the first time you've noticed something before us, Beat." Joshua smirked. But then rested chin on his fingers as a sign of thought, "but yes, Katsumi is missing."

Mitsumi scoffed, "It always happens lately, she just runs off without a good bye."

"This happens a lot?" Shiki asked curiously.

"Yeah, I dunno why though." Mitsumi blinked, then chuckled, "Never mind her, you wanted to come here for something?"

Shiki nodded, "Yeah, I need some new clothes."

Neku and Beat groaned, Mitsumi sighed, "Yo' and your clothes." She then rolled her eyes, "What trying to dress to impress are we?"

"I should say the same to you. That isn't what you normally wear!" Shiki gave the elder girl a death like glare.

Mitsumi laughed, "My, dear Shiki, when will yo' ever learn?"

"Can we cut the scene and just get the shopping over and done with? The storm is going to hit soon." Neku stated.

Mitsumi nodded walking up to Lapin Angelique and inside the shop with everyone, the sales lady walked up them and greeted them, "Hello, welcome to – Oh Miss Tomoyo, sorry, I didn't think you would want to come here."

Neku and Beat blinked, Beat then did what he did earlier, "BWAH~!"

They looked at the blonde boy in confusion/surprise, Joshua had a emotionless look, Rhyme was looking over her shoulder at her brother curiously, "What's wrong Beat?"

"I just realized who you really are!" Beat stated to Mitsumi whom had her head turned looking at the blonde boy, "You're the No. 1 girl skater of the world yo'. You're famous for all those mega stunts you do yo'!"

Mitsumi blinked, then sighed, "Secret's out." She then grinned, "Yeah, I'm a champion at skating."

Neku chuckled, "Something special radiates off of you. Of course you're someone special."

Joshua smirked "Dear, you do know that you're going to regret saying that in a public place?"

Mitsumi shrugged, "Whatever!"

Shiki then dragged Mitsumi and Rhyme with her to look at some clothes throughout the shop, by the time they had to pay for the clothes, Mitsumi had moved Rhyme to sit on her shoulders instead on her back so she can use her arms to carry the bags, she dropped her skateboard on the ground outside and stepped onto it with the bags in both hands and the blonde girl on her shoulders as she waits for the rest of the group. "Mistumi, do you have any other talents?" Rhyme questioned.

Mitsumi looked up to the girl whom was looking down at the elder with a smile, "Actually, I like singing," she then pulled out an earphone and giggled, "I've had these in all day."

Rhyme giggled, "Just like Neku with his headphones." Mitsumi stepped off her skateboard and gave it to Rhyme, "Going to rain any minute now? So you want me to hold this above me head when it does?"

"You're quick on the ball, bro." Mitsumi stated with a chuckle.

The group had finally come out of the shop, "We better get going, the rain is going to hit VERY soon." Mitsumi stated as she began walking the opposite way they came from. The rest of the group followed, they chatted along the way, by the time they had reached Shibu-Q Heads it had started pelting down raining, "Well, unlucky." Rhyme had already held the skateboard over her head, protecting both her and Mitsumi slightly, "Better hurl our asses to my place, it is the closest to here."

They then began running as fast as possible (Even Joshua) to Udagawa, they then ran over to Mitsumi's house and she quickly unlocked the door letting her friends inside first, she bent forwards so that Rhyme could get off her shoulders and walk in, placing the skateboard at the door with their shoes.

Shiki was about to something but Mistumi cut her to it, "The towels are upstairs in the big wardrobe next to the three spare bedrooms." They all then ran up to where Mitsumi said grabbing a bundle of towels each having one to dry themselves off.

Mitsumi had walked to the kitchen and began getting equipment out. Beat was the first one to come down and walked to the kitchen, "Oh, you want some hot cocoa or coffee?"

"If you got some curry, I would down that instead yo'." Beat stated.

"In the fridge and reheat it in the microwave." Mitsumi stated turning the kettle on, then boiling some milk as Beat just that, "About a minute if it isn't heated enough to your liking leave it in for another minute.

"Gotcha." Beat was way too into having his curry.

Next Shiki comes down smiling still drying her damp hair with a towel then cleaning her glasses with it, "I would like some tea thank you Mitsy."

Mitsumi nodded. Then Rhyme came skipping down smiling, and sat down, "Uhm Mitsy, Neku and Joshua are still up there wringing out their clothes of the water."

"Do they need help?" Mitsumi cocked her head to the side.

Shiki giggled, "You and wanting to help the boys, you're a giant flirt and tease just like Eri!"

Mitsumi raised an elegant eyebrow slightly, "I'm going to help them, call me when the water and milk boils."

"I'm going to call my parents and tell them that I am staying over here until the rain stops." Shiki stated.

Mitsumi nodded and walked from the kitchen in her still soaked clothes and up the stairs, "Hey, are you okay boys?"

"No we're – "

"We're fine!"

Mitsumi blinked then noticed that bathroom door was closed, she then walked over to the bathroom and tried to open the door but it was unlock.

"Oh dear Neku, you've locked our friend Mitsy out, that's mean." The 17 year old girl could tell that Joshua was mocking hurt and a pout.

The light-brunette smirked to herself and flicked the door making it unlock automatically and she twisted the handle and opened the door walking in casually. "I swear I would get some ideas by you two in here alone, with the way you fight."

Joshua wringing out the water from his shirt into the bathtub, his pants already dry as well as his hair. Neku on the other hand was wringing the water out of his shorts, but stopped when Mitsumi came in, he stared at the girl with a dark blush on his cheeks, Mistumi grabbed Neku's shirt which was still soaked, and she started twisting it getting all the unneeded water from it. She then handed the shirt to the orange-haired boy and smiled, "Thanks." Neku mumbled.

"You're welcome, Neku." She then turned to Joshua, "Cocoa?"

"You know me too well Mitsy." Joshua giggled.

She then turned around and walked out the door she had left open and closed it behind her. She then walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"The water and milk had boiled Mitsy!" Shiki called.

Mitsumi opened the door of her bedroom and walked out and down the stairs, she then went to the kitchen and fixed up everyone's drinks – Beat was happily eating his curry. She placed a mug in front of each designated person. She then hoped up and sat on the kitchen bench.

Everyone drank or ate in silence until Shiki spoke up, "I think we should thank Mitsy for letting us stay here until the storm blows over."

"Everyone called their parents? Told them that you're here?"

"Yes." Everyone except Joshua and Neku responded.

Mitsumi blinked, she understands Joshua not calling because he doesn't really have parents but he should call Mr. H just in case. She then threw her cell phone at Joshua, he caught it and caught on to what she said and walked out of the room with his mug of hot cocoa. "Neku, call your family."

Everyone was silent, "No." Neku stated calmly.

"Oh, if I am not mistake, yo' mother will be worried but yo' father would think you're stayin' with some sluts or the freakin' wrong crowd. Am I wrong?" Mitsumi stated straightening the hat she wore, it was a completely different style of what she had worn out.

"You're right." Neku stated.

"Now call!" Mitsumi ordered just as the silver-haired male walked back into the room and sat down as he threw the 17 year old girl her cell back. Neku got up as Mitsumi threw her cell to the orange haired boy and he left the room.

Just after Neku left thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, Shiki and Rhyme jumped as the whole house went dark. "Powers out." Beat stated.

"No duh!" Mitsumi sighed, "The storm is just getting worse, you are going to need to stay the night probably."

"Aw that's too bad." Joshua smirked, then giggled, "I guess this is going to be a sleepover."

"I've only got three spare rooms." Mitsumi stated with a unsure look. "I know Shiki would want her own room, but as for the rest of you, are going to have to decide, one of you sleep in my room, and the other on their own and the other two together."

Rhyme smiled, "If you're okay with it, I will share your room."

Mitsumi got off the table and walked over to the young blonde girl and leaned over her chair, "I'm down with that."

Even though it was dark Mitsumi could tell by the look on Neku's face was that he wasn't happy. Joshua got to his feet, "Well, there is going to be a fight about who had the spare room, so I will just sleep on the sofa."

Mitsumi looked at the composer unsure, "Yo' really want to? Thanks, it saves a whole heap of trouble in an argument."

"Mitsy do have any lighting we can use?" Shiki piped up with a rather high sounding voice from being slightly frightened of the darkness.

"Yes, I'm going to get the candles now." She then walked to the kitchen and opened up a cupboard grabbing six candles and four lighters. She then gave Joshua a candle, then Neku, then gave Rhyme and Beat a candle and Beat a lighter, then Shiki also a candle and lighter. Mitsumi then used her lighter on her candle making the room illuminated with a dim light. Beat lit up his and Rhyme's candle, Shiki lit hers and Neku's, Mitsumi then lit Joshua's candle and smiled as there was a stronger light illuminating the room. "Okay, I have a spare lighter. Call out if you need it."

"What are we going to do in this time then?" Shiki asked.

"I'm going to find my battery operated light and put it in the living room, so we can entertain ourselves with some games until it is late enough to go to sleep." Mitsumi suggested as she started running up the stairs and to her room, grabbing a battery operated lamp and walking back downstairs to the living room and turned the lamp on full brightness and put it on the shelf illuminating the living room with a brighter light than the candles do.

Everyone blew out the flame on their candle as they no longer need it in this room, "Who wants to play twister?" Mitsumi questioned.

"Sounds like fun!" Shiki cried.

Rhyme walked over to Mitsumi and smiled, "I'm Mitsy's partner."

"BWAH~! Rhyme, you going against me~? Yo'!" Beat cried.

Mitsumi chuckled and Rhyme giggled tucking her arms behind her back again, "Yes."

"I'm Neku's partner!" Shiki cried quickly.

Mitsumi giggled, "Joshie and Beat are partners then." She then grabbed the twister mat and spinner from under the sofa, "I play this a lot of the time with Kitty." She smiled and she unfolded the mat into the middle of the room and flattened it out. She then placed the spinner next to Rhyme whom had sat down in front of the armchair next to the sofa, "Who wants to go first?" No one replies, "I'm timing you so whoever lasts up the longest wins and gets a prize that the losers have to produce."

Again no comments or saying they're starting, Rhyme smiled, "Let Shiki and Neku go first."

"O-Okay." Shiki nodded.

Rhyme then flicked the arrow, "Shiki, left foot, green."

Mitsumi then flicked the arrow, "Neku, right hand, blue."

Ten minutes later, Neku and Shiki were in an awkward position, Neku was hovering over the top of Shiki was doing a very awkward backbend, until Shiki couldn't hold her position and fell.

"TIME! 10 minutes and 42 seconds." Mitsumi stated.

Shiki laughed, "That was fun!"

Neku chuckled as he relaxed as well, "Never mind the awkward positions then it is actually fun."

"Okay, Joshua and Beat you're up and Josh no using your powers, that's cheating." Mitsumi stated sternly.

"Who says I cheat?" Joshua stated with a pout, "You wound me Mitsy."

"Oh, cut da crap Mr. Composer dat has no affect on me and yo' know it now stop dat childish act and get into da game."

Joshua giggled, "If you say so, dear."

"Okay," Rhyme then flicked the arrow, "Joshua, left hand on yellow."

Mitsumi flicked the arrow, "Beat, right foot on red."

Five minutes after Joshua and Beat started, they were in a more awkward position then Neku and Shiki were in, Joshua was hovering over Beat in a very awkward (not to mention embarrassing position) like dog star position.

Mitsumi had covered Rhyme's eyes just as they went into the position and she got Shiki to flick the arrow for Joshua, "Joshua, left foot on red."

This is where it was even more awkward, Joshua was already stretching his right leg next to Beat's right arm, now this a more awkward position, as Joshua squirmed and removed his hands from where they were and just left his legs where they were making it look worse. "My arms are tired." He whined.

Mitsumi rolled her eyes stopping the timer, "TIME!" she quickly snapped a picture before she announced the time, "8 minutes 10 seconds."

Joshua then looked at the position he was in and he knew Beat couldn't move unless he got off, "I need help, I'm stuck." Joshua sighed.

Mitsumi made Shiki cover Rhymes eyes as Mitsumi got up and walked over to the boys on the mat, she went into a thought position then leant down wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, she then leant further and lifting Joshua's left leg up enough to help him balance on his other leg and put both of his legs on the same side and then stood up making Mitsumi lean a little too far and her hands fell in front of her but she put all of her weight on her hands and flipped over Beat whom had now sat on the mat.

"Rhyme and Mitsumi it is your go." Shiki removed her hands from the blonde girl's eyes, Mitsumi threw her cell to Shiki which still had the picture showing and she giggled.

Beat looked over her shoulder and covered his face with his arms with only showing his wide eyes again, "BWAH~! You actually took a photo of that? Yo'!"

Mitsumi smirked, "Oh yeah, I took a photo of Shiki and Neku without anyone noticing too."

Shiki widened her eyes and a dark blush appeared on her cheeks, "MIT! YOU'RE MEAN!"

Mitsumi waved her off dismissively. "C'mon start."

Beat flicked the arrow, "Rhyme, left hand, yellow."

Shiki flicked the arrow and smiled, "Mitsumi, right hand blue."

it has been around twenty minutes now, Rhyme and Mitsumi were nowhere near in an awkward position (well in an sexual sort I mean), Rhyme was under Mitsumi, well sort of, Mitsumi's right arm reached under Rhyme and her right leg was in between Rhyme's legs, "Mitsumi, right foot, green."

Uh oh, as soon a Mitsumi tried to move her leg Rhyme wobbled slightly then fell but Mitsumi being quick grabbed the girl before she face planted the mat.

"TIME! 21 minutes flat. Wow, I never knew someone that could last that long." Shiki stated. "Oh look at the time."

"What time is it?" Mitsumi asked putting the blonde girl back on the ground and began folding the twister mat up.

"9:10 P.M."

Mitsumi blinked, as a clap of thunder rumbled the house slightly, "We barely noticed the storm while playing." She then smiled, "That was fun."

Rhyme yawned, "Is it alright if I have a shower?"

"Yes, upstairs, go into my room there is a bathroom there when you finished look into my drawers for some night clothes you can wear." Mitsumi explained. Rhyme nodded her thanks and began for the 17-year-old's room.

"So what you all wanna do now?" Mitsumi asked, "If you want something to eat I can make something."

"I think I may just go to bed." Shiki yawned, "G'night everyone." She then waved and walked upstairs.

"Well she knows her room is next to Kitty's which used to be my mother's." Mitsumi stated with a small smile.

Joshua eyed her weirdly, Mitsumi whispered something that only Joshua could understand, and he nodded, "Anyway, it is getting quite late, we should all just freshen up in shower and get some sleep." Joshua shrugged.

"That is a fine point Joshie." Mitsumi replied, "But you are sleeping in Kitty's room."

Joshua blinked taken aback, "Are you sure Katsumi would be fine with that?"

"Hey it is another spare room, 'cept I know she doesn't mind you in there." The 17-year-old replied with a shrug.

Beat rubbed his shoulder and gave a little movement in his arm, "That was the worst game of twister I ever played, yo'."

"Only because Joshua was topping you." Mitsumi stated with a smirk, Beat mumbled a few words under his breath, "Aw, I'm sowwy Beat, don't be angry with me." She then hugged the blonde male in a sign of apology.

"It's okay, yo'."

"Sweet, bro." She then flicked a light switch and the light turned on, "Power's back." Then all the other lights that were on came back on as well, "Scoot, showers are in your room, and there may be some spare clothes that may fit yo'. I will wash your clothes tonight."

"Well, I guess we should get our asses moving to our rooms, so you can get to work." Joshua giggled, "I'm off." With that he began walking up to Katsumi's room.

Beat yawned, "Go idea, yo', I'm hitting the sack." He then walked off to a free room.

That left Neku and Mitsumi behind still in the living room. Neku sighed, "I don't go to sleep to around midnight."

"Same, why do you think I have my laptop? I keep myself occupied." Mitsumi stated, "Wanna help with washing some clothes?"

"I don't even do my chores when my parents ask." Neku stated.

"Figures." She shrugged as she picked up the lamp turning it off and walked upstairs with it, grabbing her and Rhyme's dirty clothes out of her room hanging them over her shoulder, she walked to the room Shiki was using and grabbed her clothes, she walked to the room Beat was using and grabbed his clothes, when she got to Katsumi's room the light was on and Joshua was just sitting on the bed looking through his cell, "Joshie, strip off now."

Joshua giggled and looked over to Mitsumi with a smirk, "What wanna see me without my clothes on do you?"

"Not as much as you want to see me without my clothes on Joshie." Mitsumi stated with smirk.

"Ooh burn, hee hee, but you didn't deny it though."

"I know," Mitsumi stated putting an emotionless expression on, "now take the clothes off or I rip them off."

Joshua sighed, "Fine~." He then stripped off his clothing – including underwear – and threw them at Mitsumi, "Happy?"

"Now, get on one of Kitty's pyjamas on and I will be."

Joshua then looked through Katsumi's drawers for the items of clothing as Mitsumi turned and left the room closing the door behind her, the light-brunette girl smiled as she walked down the stairs, through the living room and kitchen to the laundry room.

It was now around 10 P.M, Mitsumi was now in the kitchen – waiting for the dryer to stop and finish drying everyone's clothes – drinking another cup of tea, not really one for sleeping, she just sat on the kitchen table in the dark while waiting.

"You really should be sleeping, even if you're the Composer, remember, I can last without months of sleep." Mitsumi stated.

"You've got your powers working well, you're always on guard."

"I kinda hafta be, having Katsumi around a lot I've gotta be really helpful to keep her safe." Mitsumi replied taking another sip of her tea.

"What is Katsumi?"

"Human," Mitsumi answered, understanding what Joshua was getting at, "yes she is a friend and relative, she's my 12-year-old cousin."

"Never knew you really had a family." Joshua stated walking to the kitchen and stood in front of the girl with an expressionless face.

Mitsumi put both of her earphones – that she had taken out to listen to the silence of the night – back into her ears, and took off her small black top-hat that was attached to a head band and had a small white rose attached to a red ribbon that was attached to the base of the hat, letting a thigh-length light-brown hair tied into a braid out from under her hat, "Katsumi stayed with her mom, dad, uncle and aunt, but her parents died the same day my mother died, and it was in a stupid car accident too!"

"A magical being like you actually having a family, is slightly strange." Joshua stated going into his thought pose again.

Mitsumi sighed/groaned as she reached into the pocket of her black thigh-length dress, with a bra-like top half, with three layers of gathering on it and a 6 inch wide belt around her waist grabbing her I-pod and turning the volume up.

_I was never always a magical being as you make it sound like. I was ONCE human, and yes, I was in your game, but I had realized that my family was not human when I walked to my home peeking through the window I noticed my mom using telekinesis to clean the house. But then I realized when Eri saw me she was shock that I was back alive, but then I noticed that Shiki wasn't with her, and I found out that Katsumi died as well._

_When I had realized about 'The Game', I had looked around everywhere but what shocked me was I could read everyone's thought and I didn't even have the player pin as you gave the others that were in the UG, while I was alive, I was seen in both RG and UG at the same time, as soon as I realized that, I had found Katsumi in the middle of the Scramble and I looked at her weirdly, "You're meant to be dead." And she blinked up at me in confusion, "Do I know you?"_

_That broke my heart that my own cousin couldn't remember me, I made a pact with her somehow and we went off throughout The Game, my reason was for getting my cousin memories back and Shiki back to life, her reason getting herself back to life. So I knew I had no choice but to participate even if I am alive._

_It was around day 2 of The Game is when I saw Eri getting choked, I was shocked, but the boy that was choking her said her name was Shiki, then I realized, Shiki was dead and it was an entry fee to be in Eri's body instead of her own. Then I figured that Kitty had lost her memory but stats of an entry fee and when I died, I had no entry fee._

_Day 3, I had made up with the new Shiki in Eri's body and were working together, though I can't say the boy liked it that much._

_I went through a lot for three weeks with Katsumi, we never got erased, I never let Kitty leave my side and we managed to get through this whole thing, thanks to Neku, I found it weird, everyone was shock when Joshua stated I was still alive to everyone, Shiki screamed, because I died before her and she got the shock of her life with me talking to Eri with the group around one time._

_Heh, fun? NOT, it was the most terrible month I had ever had, but finding out that I wasn't human was worth it, finding out I was stronger that Joshua and finding out that my friends had their own meanings and reasons of living for the second time._

"Turn your music down." Joshua sighed in annoyance, "I know you can hear me Mitsumi."

Mitsumi blinked, coming out of her thoughts and turning down her music, "I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"Very deep in thought you were, unusual, dear." Joshua stated glancing at the clock.

Mitsumi got off the table leaving her empty mug there as she went to the laundry room and got everyone's clothes out. "Has Neku gone to bed yet?"

"I think so." Joshua blinked, "Go check yourself,"

"It would be better if you check on your little proxy for me, or I will hurt you like you did with me." Mitsumi stated venomously.

Joshua sighed shrugging, "Still hold that against me? Fine, I'm going." He then walked through the living room and up the stairs.

Mitsumi then put the pile of clothes on the living room floor, then sorting them out to who they belonged too.

* * *

A/N: I'm not used to writing like this but this is the longest thing YET! Man 1st chapters are a drag!

Wow...19 pages, haha fun! This chapter took me at least 4 days to get written!


	2. Nice Sk8er Gurl

Chapter 1 – Nice Sk8er Gurl?

Next morning Mitsumi woke up to see that she was in her bed with Rhyme snuggling close in her arms, this reminded her of the times in winder when Katsumi would sneak into her room and snuggled with her in bed, she yawned, "You seem tired Mitsumi."

Mitsumi yawned again, "I am, I was awake to around two in the morning fixing up all of your clothes."

Rhyme closed her eyes again, "The storm has cleared, you can rest peacefully, we should get going."

"Nya!" Mitsumi pouted, "Stay."

The blonde girl smiled, "Okay." Then she fell asleep again.

Mitsumi on the other hand had a serious look on her face, _I fell asleep in the living room, then how did I get up here? _ She blinked then smiled, _Joshua..._

With that out of mind she then got to sleep again.

It was now around 10 in the morning, Mitsumi had woken up again, but still just laid there until Rhyme woke up. But there was a knock at her front door, she got out of bed carefully and walked down to the stairs to her front door and opening it, she blinked to see two adults standing there. "How can I help yo'?"

"I believe my son and daughter are staying with you." The man stated sternly.

"May they be Raimu and Daisukenojo?"

They both nodded, Mitsumi raised an eyebrow and leant against the doorframe, "Hmm, so why you want them for?"

"To keep them away from you,"

"Oh? I see that would be a bit of a problem seeing that they are my friends." Mitsumi gave a sickly sweet smile to them, "So you can't keep them away, plus they are asleep still."

They pulled a look of disgust, then pushed Mitsumi out of the way and storming into the house, "Get them then, they are coming home now." He replied.

"You can't just barge in uninvited or without being allowed. This is my home if you don't mind." Mitsumi crossed her arms and emotionlessly looked at them, "So if you don't leave nicely, I'll throw you out."

"Lovely manners!" the woman said sarcastically, "As if a mere teen can just push a couple of adults out the door of a stolen house."

_Stolen? No, I'd never do that, they're lying! My mom lived here since she was a teen, and she's passed the house down to me and Katsumi...but who do these people think they are? Storming in just after a storm to get their kids and abusing me. But must remain calm, they haven't done much..._

"This house isn't stolen, I worked hard for this house, keeping it clean, keeping my visitors satisfied and – " She was cut off by a disgusted look on their faces.

_Must they think so dirty? It's not like they haven't thought of it neither, sheesh._

Mitsumi sighed, "If they are still asleep, I wish not to disturb them."

"You're a damn tramp, doing that to both our daughter and son." The woman spat. The man (I'm keeping it at woman and man until I think of a name for them -_-) grabbed Mitsumi by her neck and shoved her up against the wall.

Mitsumi yelped, "I didn't do what yo' think!"

"Like hell! I can tell by the way you're dressed that you're just asking for someone to come onto you."

Mitsumi blinked.

_Damn it Joshua, dress me in something more appropriate!_

Mitsumi coughed from being strangled but then heard a voice from upstairs, "Mom! Dad! What are you doing to Mitsy?" It was Rhyme she was staring wide eyed at her father.

Mitsumi closed her eyes, "RHYME GET JOSHUA NOW!"

"Raimu Bito, get down here now!" the woman called.

The young blonde girl was scared so she went to get the Composer of course. When she started bashing on Katsumi's door, Joshua opened the door and looked at the distressed looking girl, "What's wrong?" Rhyme was frozen unable to say anything, Joshua shook the girl gently, "Rhyme, what is wrong? Why are you like this?"

"Mitsumi –"

"JUST LET ME GO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Joshua went wide eyed realizing that, that was Mitsumi screaming out, he then ran over to the stairs, "Go to your brother now! And stay there!" Rhyme ran to the room Beat was staying in shutting and locking the door behind her.

Beat woke up suddenly and looked at the door seeing how distressed Rhyme looked, and that worried him, "Rhyme, what's the matter, yo'?"

"Our parents are downstairs." She stuttered out in fear. "They are abusing Mitsumi."

Beat wrapped his arms protectively around his little sister, "It's okay, it will be over soon, yo'."

At the same time, Joshua was running down the stairs, to the two adults, "Do you mind telling me what you are doing to my sister?" he question tossing his now messy hair out of his face.

"They think I slept with Beat and Rhyme. Next time when you carry me to my room, dress me properly." Mitsumi choked out, "Now help."

"So please let go of my sister, or have you not heard about Mitsumi Tomoyo or Hikaru Tomoyo?" Joshua stated in question.

"Just freaking send them unconscious, right now I can't do anything my arms won't move."

Joshua then waved his hand his cell in his hand and the two adults went unconscious and fell to the ground, the man's grip on Mitsumi's neck loosened and she fell to her knees panting, Joshua walked over to her and rubbed her back soothingly, "Are you okay?"

Mitsumi smiled faintly, "Yeah, thanks to you and Rhyme."

"Rhyme is scared out of her wits, you might want to go help Beat calm her down, I will call the police."

The 17-year-old nodded as she got to her feet and walked up the stairs and to Beat's room, she knocked on the door, just to warn them someone is coming in as she poked the doorknob and it unlocked and opened, she then saw Rhyme crying in Beat's arms and Beat looking at the doorway at Mitsumi, "What happened yo'?"

"Your parents were chocking me, thinking I took Rhyme's innocence and that I slept with you as well." Mitsumi stated her eyes narrowing. "Joshua helped me free and is now calling the cops, they may be under arrest, my mother used to be a cop so I would know."

Beat nodded, Rhyme lifted her head up and looked cautiously to Mitsumi, "Y-You're okay!"

Mitsumi smiled, "Yeah, he just squeezed my throat is all, thank yo', Rhyme yo' were a big help."

"How was I?" the blonde girl asked wiping her tears away, "I didn't do anything."

"If yo' didn't see what happened and went to get Josh I would've been sent to hospital and you're parents let off free." Mitsumi knelt down in front of her girl, "C'mere." Rhyme smiled and got out of Beat's arms and ran to Mitsumi's and wrapping her arms tightly around her. Mitsumi looked up to Beat and smiled. Beat turned his head from looking at Mitsumi, the 17-year-old girl understood, "C'mon Rhyme, let's go to our room."

Both girls pulled away from each other and walked out of Beat's loaned room and to Mitsumi's. The elder closed the door behind her but then heard Joshua call out, "Mitsumi, Rhyme you're needed here!"

Mitsumi sighed, "Wait! We're getting dressed!" she then handed Rhyme her clothes that she wore yesterday but washed and dried, the blonde girl then got changed into her own clothes and waited for Mitsumi to dress herself.

The elder girl took off the beanie she wore to bed revealing to Rhyme her long hair, Mitsumi then changed out of the skimpy nightgown she wore to a black halter-neck tankini with blue swirl patterns decorating it, and a pair of ankle-length dark-blue denim jeans. She then opened the bedroom door when she grabbed her hair brush and began brushing her hair as she and Rhyme walked out of the room and down to stairs to a police officer, "This girl with the long hair was the one stricken, and the young girl witnessed and is the daughter of them."

"Okay, we're going need to have the young one explain what she saw or heard."

Rhyme shifted on her feet, Mitsumi looked down at the younger girl with a reassuring smile, she then nodded, Rhyme took a deep breath and, "When I awoke, I heard people yelling downstairs, I walked to the door of and peeked out, the yelling got louder so I walked to the top of the stairs and saw my parents strangling Mitsumi against the wall, they were yelling saying that she slept with me and my elder brother, but nothing like that happened last night."

"They said that Mitsumi was wearing just her undergarments like she just woke up from a big night."

"She did wake up from big night, she was washing our clothes last night and didn't get to bed to around 2 A.M." Rhyme replied.

"But why was she only wearing that?"

Joshua put his hand up as he tossed a few strands of his hair out of his face, "That would be my fault, she fell asleep in the living room in her clothes so I changed her but I couldn't find anything decent for her to wear to bed."

Mitsumi smiled, "If you didn't get down here in time I would've been in hospital by now,"

"What is your relationship with them?"

Joshua smirked, "I'm her brother."

Rhyme smiled tucking her hands behind her back, "Mitsy's a new friend of Beat and mine."

"Was there any other witnesses?"

"No, just Beat seeing Rhyme out of character that is about it." Mitsumi stated.

"Okay, I hope you aren't all lying."

"We aren't, honest." Mitsumi stated with wide eyes.

_Should I?_

Mitsumi closed her eyes and put her hand up to her head as if she's beginning to get a headache, but she looked into the officer's mind.

_(They're lying, adults never do something like that for no reason.)_

_(The girl Mitsumi has a lot of record, plus she was run over by a car how can she be alive now?)_

_(This is getting suspicious...)_

"Excuse me officer, yes, I did die, but yo' mind not thinking so cruelly of me?" she stated with tears forming in her eyes, "How can yo' even think that! I'm not a demon!"

The officer's eyes widened, as if to say 'how the hell did you know what I was thinking?'

"And now I get attacked and yo' say it's my fault!" Mitsumi yelled. "My mother would be so ashamed of being called a police officer with what you're thinking!"

"Who was your mother?"

"Hikaru Tomoyo."

His eyes widened further, "Oh I am terribly sorry! Mitsumi Tomoyo, I didn't know you were Hikaru's daughter."

Mitsumi leaned onto Joshua as if to tell him to follow the act, he wrapped his arms around the girl and tried to comfort her, "If you don't arrest those people for what they did to me, I will do worse that what you think I can do." The officer then closed the door after pushing two adults into the down the street. Once the door was shut, Mitsumi looked up and sighed, "My god that was scary."

Joshua laughed, "Great acting."

"That wasn't acting, I was telling the truth." She smiled.

"Imprinted his mind?"

"No, just read it." Mitsumi looked up to the boy, "You can let go now." Joshua the removed his arms from around her, "Brother?" she raised an eyebrow, "Nice, I was thinking sister but hey." She smirked.

"HEY!"

"SWEET!" Mitsumi shouted.

"IF I'M YOUR SISTER YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"

Mitsumi scoffed then started running after the girly male, "You're goin' to pay for sayin' dat!"

Rhyme giggled at the scene of Mitsumi chasing after Joshua after he called her a guy.

"Hey, what is going on down there?" Neku came walking down the stairs stretching his arms and yawning.

Joshua and Mitsumi stopped chasing each other. Rhyme giggled, Joshua smirked and Mitsumi froze, she turned around and saw Katsumi behind her, "ACK KITTY!" she screamed and began running again.

Everyone in the room looked at Katsumi whom had real angry expression on her face and started chasing after the elder girl.

Beat and Shiki came running downstairs at Mitsumi's scream, "What happened?" Shiki questioned as she stood beside Neku.

"What happened with our parents Rhyme yo'?" Beat asked rubbing his shoulder.

Rhyme smiled, "They got arrested."

Beat did the same thing he did before, "BWAH~! WHAT?"

Mitsumi was still screaming around the house being chased by Katsumi whom was yelling out incoherent things. Shiki and Neku sweat dropped watching to two girls chase each other. But then all of a sudden there a beam of light with Katsumi at the end of it throwing the young girl into the living room again, "NO FAIR MITSY! YOU USED YOUR TELEKENISIS!"

Mitsumi came walking out of the kitchen with an emotionless expression, "And I told yo' not to get on my nerves, y'know that."

Katsumi narrowed her eyes, "You know you can't hurt a family member!"

Mitsumi walked into the living room still with an emotionless expression, "Yo' just don't want to get hurt because yo' know you can't fight back because you're a dud, a human, a mere being with no magic in them."

Katsumi had tears well up in her eyes, "Mitsumi, what has gotten into you!"

Joshua widened his eyes, "Damn it!" he then ran over to Mitsumi as she just started levitating where she stood. "If she's let loose she could kill everyone!"

Shiki stood there frozen in fear/shock, Neku had ran to the door and closed it locking it. Joshua then started levitating as well but when he was in front of Mitsumi he raised an arm up at the same time as Mitsumi, both with a gun in a hand.

Neku, Beat, Rhyme, Shiki and Katsumi watched the scene in fear. "I hate having to do this but I know it really won't hurt you." With that he pulled the trigger on the gun.

Mitsumi fell back, Joshua quickly got back to the ground and caught her, he then helped her to her feet while she rubbed her head, "Man, did it happen again?"

Joshua giggled and tossed a few strands of hair, "I think we have some explaining to do, dear."

Mitsumi crossed her arms, as she walked to them, they all backed away except for Rhyme whom walked towards the elder girl with a curious smile, "You were a reaper in The Game weren't you?"

"No, actually I was a Player," Mitsumi blinked, "Man that sounded wrong."

Rhyme looked at her with a confused look, Neku then stepped forward and blinked, "Weren't you that girl that was still alive in The Game?"

"Yes."

Everyone except Rhyme and Joshua widened their eyes, "WHAT?"

Mitsumi pulled her earphones out of her ears and smiled, "I am a true born Psych."

Shiki blinked, "After all these years! No wonder you came back to life."

"That was something I had no clue why happened." Mitsumi stated with a confused expression.

Neku raised an eyebrow, "So you died? Then came back to life without knowing it?"

"I could see RG and UG at the same time, so when I'm talking to Katsumi or you I got given weird looks, so I played it safe when someone in RG came to talk to me I had to pretend I was just thinking out loud not talking to one of you."

Shiki went into a thought position, "No wonder when Eri came up to you, you ignored us. But that revival myth? Why tell her that?"

"Because it was true." Mitsumi shrugged. She then blinked, "Rhyme and Beat, yo' are going to have to stay here. Because you're parents are going into custody for a month." She then cocked her head to the side and looked at the ceiling in thought.

Beat took two steps back, "I am not living with a person like you, yo'!"

Mitsumi looked at Beat with a saddened look, "I'm sorry, I do sometimes have urges I can't control, I am just a mere girl learning."

"How are you learning? And how did you find out about your powers?" Neku asked with one hand out palm flat pointing at Mitsumi indicating he was talking to her.

"AND SINCE WHEN IS YOUR HAIR LONG!" Shiki cried staring at the girl in disbelief.

Mitsumi tossed her head round making her hair swing over her shoulder and in front of her, "Oh? This? Since I was 13."

Shiki pouted, "But you had short hair! What the hell?"

"Noticed I wore a hat every time I met you or a hoodie."

"Oh yeah," Shiki laughed awkwardly, "I better get back home, mom may be getting worried."

"Good bye Shiki, it was nice seeing your lovely face again honey." Mitsumi said with a smile as the younger brunette unlocked and opened the door and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Well dear, it has been fun, but Sanae will get worried if I don't return." Joshua stated with a sigh, "Katsumi call me if it happens again, I'll be over in an instant." With that Joshua walked to the door and out closing it behind him as well.

Mitsumi sighed as she fell to the ground on her rear, "Man, life is rough, I. Am. Tired."

Neku leaned over reaching out a hand, "Sleep then, don't have to be awake on our account of being here."

"Phone's is right, yo'!" Beat stated rubbing the back of his neck, "You maybe a Psych but you're our friend, yo',"

"In translation; you are someone that could be helpful to us." Rhyme said with a smile. "And you should go back to bed."

"I can't believe our parents actually thought you'd do somethin' like that, yo', that doesn't seem like you at all." He continued.

Neku glanced at Mitsumi whom was smiling up at them with tears in her eyes, "Thank yo'."

Neku smiled down at her, as Mitsumi grabbed his hand and he helped her up, "Well, no matter what happens to you we will do our best to help as you would do for us."

The light-brunette smiled and hugged Neku, "Thank you, very much, you don't know how much that means to me." Once she pulled away she wiped away a few stray tears, then walked over to Beat and pecked him on the cheek and hugged him also, "Thank you as well, even though you got scared of what you witnessed you stayed anyway."

Rhyme smiled, "Well, I see that everything is fine now."

Mitsumi widened her eyes and quickly pulled away from Beat and turned to see that Katsumi wasn't where she was, "She disappeared again..."

Neku looked over to the same spot and blinked, "Weird."

"Very." Mitsumi nodded, then turned her head to Neku, "Aren't s'pose to get home now?"

Neku shrugged, "I do what I like when I feel like it, my mom knows how I am."

Mitsumi giggled, "That sound like how I was when I was younger."

Neku turned around and put a hand behind his head and looked up, "Well, since it is still morning, can we have some breakfast?"

"I will make it! As a token of my thanks!" Mitsumi said as she ran to the kitchen and began cooking.

"You are a nice skater girl." Neku whispered.

"Skater slash Psych." Mitsumi piped up from the kitchen.

I just love Rhyme, x3!

This chapter sucks I know then again I thought I should make them witness Mitsumi lose half control of herself ^_^.

Hope ya enjoyed it ^_^.


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 2 – Getting To Know You

It has been around two weeks since that day, Mitsumi and Katsumi have been spending most of their time hanging around Shiki and Joshua, Beat ad Rhyme were doing well living with Mitsumi. Everything was going fine for the group now.

But today, Mitsumi was getting ready for hanging out with Neku whom she hasn't even spoken over the net for those last two weeks. She sighed as she zipped up her black leather knee-high 4-inch-high-heeled boots and stood up shoving her left hand into her hot pink denim hotpants pocket as she fixed up the dark-blue leather strapless bikini-like top, but it had a metal bar at the front connecting the two roundish shaped pieces of material together, she looked into the mirror and looked unsure of herself, "This is a real skimpy outfit, hope no one tries to pick me up."

She looked at her hair and started brushing it tying it up into its normal pony-plait, she then ran down the stairs and saw Beat in the living room with Rhyme watching T.V, Beat noticed the girl's presence and looked over to her and widened his eyes, "Who are ya tryin' to impress, yo'?" He asked.

Rhyme smiled at the elder girl, "You look nice."

Mitsumi grinned, "I'm goin' to hang out with Neku, so I'll be back sorta late ta night. See ya." She then stepped onto her skateboard and opened the door rolling her skateboard slightly outside then closing the door behind her.

_I hope this will be a good day._

Neku was sitting at a table outside the Shibukyu Stationside sipping a cola, waiting...

Today, he wasn't wearing his normal black and purple shirt with the ridiculous high collar and white shorts, instead he wore a black wrist-length-sleeved turtleneck with a zip-up no-sleeved blue hoodie over it, a pair of dark-grey denim knee-length jeans, a pair of boots like his normal ones except white and his purple headphones were still on his ears listening to his I-Pod while he waits.

All of a sudden his vision went black and a female voice called, "Guess who!" she giggled.

"Uh Katsumi?" he joked. "Hello, Mitsumi get your hands off my eyes now."

Mitsumi smiled and removed her hands from his eyes, Neku looked over to the girl and widened his eyes at the outfit she wore. Mitsumi blinked at the orange-haired boy's expression, "Did I dress dat badly?"

Neku stood up and put an arm behind his head turning away to avoid looking at her, "No it is fine, just a leaves a real small amount to the imagination," he stated, "plus did you say that your chest was nothing to brag about?" Mitsumi nodded, "Well, the way I've seen girls, yours is basically large."

Mitsumi chuckled scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, "Please don't say things like dat. It is weird."

Neku smiled, "So wanna get going?"

Mitsumi giggled, "Love to, dear."

Neku sighed, "Now you're starting to sound like Joshua, now that is scary."

Mitsumi twirled her braid with a finger, "Well, he is a good friend of mine."

Neku scoffed, "As if, that guy is an ass."

Mitsumi smirked, "Aw but yo' still trust him after all he was your partner in The Game."

Neku chuckled, "Yes, I guess that is right." He then picked up his soda and took a sip.

"So where're we headed?" Mitsumi asked rolling back and forth on her skateboard.

"How about WildKat café?" Neku suggested.

"Loved to."

Neku started walking with Mitsumi doing skating stunts behind him, the orange haired boy rolled his eyes at the giant show off, as the girl then rolled her skateboard to be in front of Neku. "Show off." Neku mumbled staring at Mitsumi's backside.

"I heard dat, Neku, and stop staring at my ass." Mitsumi glanced over her shoulder and smirked, "I know yo' want but can't have." She giggled as she continued rolling faster, until they exited out from the Miyashita Park Underpass and Miyashita Park, entering Cat Street Mitsumi started flipping holding her skateboard to her feet then just rolling to a stop and waited for Neku to catch up to her.

Once the orange haired boy caught up Mitsumi grinned, "Time for us to move our asses." She then started rolling on her skateboard with Neku running to catch up with her again. Neku then waited for Mitsumi to grab her skateboard and they both walked into the café.

"Phones! It's been a while." Sanae came out from the back, "Oh, who's your new lady friend? Your girlfriend?" he eyed Mitsumi and Neku suspiciously.

A faint sight of pink rose to Neku's cheeks, "No! She's just a friend!"

Sanae waved a hand dismissively, "Okay, sure Phones." He then walked to the counter, "So will it be?"

"The usual," Neku replied.

"I'll have a caramel latté, thank yo' Sanae."

"Okay." He then went to the back and began making the two teens caffeinated drinks.

The two teens sat on a stool at the counter, Mitsumi was silent staring at the counter with the song that started playing on her I-pod. (It's Innocent Days, that background song from Code Geass)

Neku looked out the window watching the people walk past the café, Mitsumi then glanced over to the orange-haired boy and pulled out the earphones out of her ears and wrapped it around herI I-pod turning it off and shoving it into her pocket, "So, how has things been lately?"

Neku pushed his headphones to hang around his neck, "Nothing much, just my mother worrying about me when I was stuck in my room again for the whole week in boredom."

Mitsumi laughed, Neku raised an eyebrow looking over to the girl, "So, yo' mother was worried yo' were goin' into yo' normal habits again, eh?" Neku nodded, Mitsumi smiled, "Don't worry, I was like dat to once."

"I think everyone was,"

"Yeah, dat is true for sure." Mitsumi stated as Sanae placed two cups down with what the teens ordered. There was silence for a few moments as they had a few sips of their drinks.

"So, Mitsumi, you were in The Game?"

Sanae and Mitsumi looked over to the orange haired boy whom was just gripping the mug looking at the fluffy brown liquid in it. Sanae opened his mouth about to say something but Mitsumi put a hand up to stop him. The man nodded and disappeared into the back room.

"Yes, I was."

"But how come I can't remember you?"

"Because, I erased yo' mind of the memory of me." Mitsumi stated.

"Wanna explain to me the whole story?"

Mitsumi sighed, "Actually, long story short, I died twice, I died as human and was erased in UG that is when I realized I had more than just that psych I KNEW psychs altogether."

Neku blinked, "If I were Beat, I wouldn't have understood a word you said."

Mitsumi smiled, "How come we haven't spoken in the last 2 weeks?"

"Because, I was thinking."

"For 2 weeks?"

"Yup."

Mitsumi blinked, "Wow..."

Neku glanced over to the girl, "What were you like before you entered the game?"

Mitsumi frowned and sighed, "I was a non sociable lone wolf, I did not talk unless spoken to, which was rarely." Neku blinked in surprise, "Mother b'came more cheerful 'round me when I began hangin' around wit' Katsumi because she was the only one whom spoke to me, dis is when I got into the skater chick theme." The 15-year-old boy nodded, "But while I was out shopping, Katsumi had disappeared from my view, but then I saw a whole crowd around a particular area in Moloco and I went to see." She frowned, "There is where I saw Katsumi laying dead on the ground."

Neku gave a sympathetic look at the girl, "Must've been harsh, like when I lost Shiki as my entry fee."

Mitsumi smiled, "But then the next day I found her in the scramble just sitting there staring into space." Neku took a sip of his cocoa, "I raised an eyebrow but then these creatures came hurdling towards her and she started running away. Right after that, I blacked out and I also woke up in scramble, I saw Katsumi running past me, and I grabbed her hand as she ran then accidently we made a pact and fought off what I found out were the noise."

Neku smiled slightly, "Well, this is sorta getting a little heavy, so let's lighten up the mood sort of."

"My old self would have never done this though." Mitsumi stated looking at the boy as he turned his head around.

"Do what?"

"This." She then got off the stool and leaned towards the boy her lips pressed against his cheek, she then pulled back with a smile. Neku stared at the girl with eyes that had widened slightly, still staring in a matter of shock and speechlessness, "I hafta thank yo', Neku," she closed her eyes still smiling.

"But, why me?"

"Because, yo' are da one whom changed da most to let Joshua keep Shibuya and for Katsumi and Shiki to return to me alive." She stated.

Neku smiled shyly then looked back to his coffee cup with a faint pink blush on his cheeks, "Really, you didn't need to thank me, I was just a tool for Joshua anyway."

Mitsumi then frowned, "Now, don't think dat." Neku glanced up at the girl, "Yes, you may have been Joshie's proxy but dat doesn't mean anything, he's still a friend, after all, he helped me."

"Heh, so he does have a good side to him,"

"Trust your partner," Mitsumi giggled, "Sanae told me to do dat with Katsumi but I did and she didn't after all not knowing who I was."

Neku got up from the stool and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry Mitsumi, at least it is all fine now."

"No it isn't," Mitsumi turned her head to avoid looking at the orange haired boy. Neku removed his hand from the girl's shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why?"

She didn't answer.

"Because her mother killed herself when she found out that Mitsy and Kitty were both killed," Sanae came walking from the back room his hands partially in his pockets and a serious look on his face.

Neku widened his eyes, Mitsumi then raised her head and grinned, "I shouldn't be sad 'bout it anymore! It was after all a month ago!"

Neku gave the girl an unsure look, Sanae understood to look that the orange-haired boy gave Mitsumi. "You two better get back to your date. Hope you get lucky Phones."

The two teens then walked out of the café and started walking back the same way they came.

* * *

Mitsumi folded her arms above her head with a smile while the just walked around Cadoi City, "So Neku, where do yo' wanna go now?"

Neku stopped walking and went into deep thought. Mitsumi rolled her eyes, and continued walking, when Neku woke out of his thoughts he looked at the girl that was walking away from him, "Mitsumi, have you cried yet?" Mitsumi froze mid-step at the question, her eyes trained on the ground and her arms dropped from her head to her side, "Mitsumi, I know it may not be your way of dealing with things but crying is a way to rid of the pain you've kept, I mean, if you keeps these things locked up inside they will eventually break you, so, just let you emotions go, you need too."

Mitsumi regain composure and just stood there, "Neku," the orange haired boy looked up to the light-brunette, "what yo' just said is somethin' my mom used ta say when she was alive," she then glanced over her shoulder to the boy with tears falling down her face, "and I know dat I shouldn't keep my emotions in, but I don't like showing 'em either."

Neku smiled rested a hand on his hip, "I know, so don't hide your true emotions when you're near me, bro." Mitsumi bit her lip and looked away, Neku walked up closer to the girl, whom dropped to her knees on the ground, Neku then walked around so he was in front of her and got onto his knees and wrapped his thin arms around the sobbing girl. "Just let it out."

"It just hurts so much, I wish she didn't do that!" Mitsumi cried her hands gripping on Neku's shirt in return and her head resting on the boy's shirt.

Neku sighed, "If only I could've helped..."

"Screw yo'," Mitsumi retorted, Neku widened his eyes and looked down at the girl whom looked up to him with tear streaked cheeks, "that is what you would've said if you were the crying and I said I wish I could've helped," Neku blinked, "Neku, yo' have helped in more ways than one already."

"Is there anything else, you need right now?" Neku smiled.

Mitsumi wiped her eyes as she shook her head, "No, but thank you, Neku," she then smiled up at the boy, "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

He removed his arms from around the girl and nodded, "Yeah, Shiki, Eri, Beat and I gotta go."

"Hmm, later tonight go online and I will organise something with you." She then got back to her feet and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, she then flipped it open to glance at the time then closed it and stuffed it in her pocket again, "Well, I should get home, it was nice catching up Nekky, as Nao says, 'like super yay'." Mitsumi grinned. "See ya, bro." She then put her skateboard to the ground and stepped onto it rolling away. Little did the two know as they went their separate ways was that Eri and Shiki saw everything that had happened with that day.

* * *

A/N: this was something a little more different then what I had dreamt about, but at least it is now out! YAY!

Okay, I need reviews to add the next Chappie up! If anyone are reading this please let me know so I can put more of it up! :D

Much appreciated!

Plus! I am now taking requests!

Buh-bye! xD


	4. I Will Always Be There For You

Chapter 3 – I'm Always There For You

_School...A living hell. A large built prison for children of all ages. School...Is just the worse thing to be going to at this time of year._

"Mitsumi! C'mon hurry up! I'm gonna be late!"

"Hold it! Why do yo' need ta go ta school?"

"Its part of the rules, yo'!"

Mitsumi just blinked, "Really?" confusion was dawned on her face when she saw the siblings dressed in their uniforms.

"Haven't you been before?" Rhyme asked with curiosity on her features, as they started walking casually down the streets to where their school was.

"Well...I have...sotra..." Mitsumi said putting a hand to her chin and thought of said days in school for her. She then looked down with her fringe covering her eyes to cover her expression.

_"Look there! Its Mistumi the demon!"_

_"I can't believe she's still alive! Yet her mother didn't survive? She should've died! Not her Hikaru!"_

_A 12 year old version of said girl was walking down the halls with a pair of glasses on her nose and a pack of books held to her chest with a sadden expression. _Why do they hate me so much? _She walked down a few more steps then suddenly she felt cold metalic coloured liquid hit her from the top of her head and drip down. Her glasses were knocked off her face, and she looked up to see that three boys were at the top of the stairs with a bucket that had the silver paint that had been split on her. _

_"Oops! Sorry DEMON!" One of the boys laughed and gave a high five to his friends._

_"Yeah! Sorry we couldn't see you because you were dead!"_

_She just shrunk more into herself now fully drenched in silver paint, and teachers walking past not even caring what just happened in front of their eyes. Her shoulders started trembling and she just dashed for the door running back to her home not caring that it was only the start of the school. Ripping off her glassed and pegging them at the wall not caring that they looked at herself in the mirror and under all that paint... she told herself. "I am a demon..."_

_The next day she went to school, but, she looked different, her hair was cut up to her chin, she wore a black cap that read 'Demon' on it in red writing, her uniform was undone and half off showing off herself underneath, and instead of the long skirt she wore it up to her thighs she also didn't wear her glassed on her face and she had a pure evil smirk on her face. _

_"Demon's back again."_

_"Argh, didn't she get the hint yesterday? And now she goes all slutty. Ew."_

_Mitsumi just snickered, "Yo' think I'm a demon? Just look in da mirror yo' snitches. Just deal with da fact i can survive a fatal accident without a wound and yo' can't."_

_The girls just scoffed at her, "That proves you're a demon."_

_"It proves nothin',"_

_She just laughed, "Since when 'ave I used demonic powers? And if I did 'ave 'em? Yo' want 'em used on yo'? Psh."_

_That made the girls stay quiet and just watch her walk away without a second word... But as soon as she met up with the boys that threw the paint on her head the day before... She lost it._

"Mitsumi!"

The light brunette haired girl just blinked and raised her head, "Eh?"

"You zoned out!" Rhyme stated with a furrow in her brow. "What were you thinking about? As soon as we asked about if you ever went to school you went silent."

"Yeah, yo'!"

Mitsumi scratched the side of her face with a nervous laugh, "I jus' remembered my school days."

"Oh?"

She just sighed, "Day weren't all dat good for me..."

"Did ya get treated like a outcast? Yo'?" Beat questioned.

"Basically."

There was silence between the siblings but then, they met up with Neku, Shiki, Joshua and Eri, Mitsumi just smiled and waved at them as the two blondes just ran over to them. Mitsumi frowned when she didn't get a respond from anyone. A sigh escaped from her lips as she turned around and began retreating back to her home. Maybe they were just using her for the sake of it and not actually wanting to be friends with her... But Rhyme and Beat have been helping her... and Neku went on a date with her...and Joshua...

_Maybe I'm just paranoid._

"Mitsy!"

She took a few more steps and then heard it again.

"Mitsumi, don't walk off!"

She whipped around then smiled at them knowing that Joshua and Neku were the ones that called her, and the others smiling brightly at her, she then just walked over to them chuckling, "So, yo' have ta go ta hell?"

"You 'ave no idea..." Neku sighed.

"It's a real mess, especially going for many years on end, isn't that right? Mitsumi?" Joshua giggled in her direction.

"Yes. Yes. YES!"

They all laughed at the sounding of her answer/cry outs and she just joined with them.

"Mitsumi, we'll always be there for you so don't worry about the past." Neku stated with a finishing chuckle.

Mitsumi's smile brightened, "As I shall be 'ere for yo' all too!"


End file.
